


With My Last Breathe (I Still Win In The End, Don't I?)

by wwDumbGayBitchww



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara is hurt yall, Lena Luthor Gets A Hug Goddammit, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, everyone needs a hug who am i kidding, im so sorry, it bad, yall it's angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwDumbGayBitchww/pseuds/wwDumbGayBitchww
Summary: Kara Danvers, National City's Supergirl, and girlfriend to Lena Luthor, has been kidnapped. It's up to her sister, Alex Danvers, Lena, and the whole of the DEO to find her. What will happen during the time Kara's kidnapped, and how will it all pan out?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	1. Where It All Begins (Where The Hell Is My Girlfriend, Ma'am?)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm real sorry. This is sad, not gonna sugarcoat it, I may have cried while writing this chapter, and all of the chapters, but if you want to feel like Superman has ripped out your heart, continue. Thanks for reading and enjoy the angsty goodness!-SLD

Lena Luthor bursts into the halls of the DEO, snatching an agent’s arm and demanding to see Director Danvers. The look on the young man’s face would be comical in almost any other situation. The agent lets out a small, “Yes, Ms. Luthor, right away, ma’am,” and sprints to find Alex. Lena takes this time to try and wipe the tears from her face, but fails as more fall. Goddamn it, her girlfriend could be dead, or subjected to kryptonite, and she’s sitting here crying. Alex jogs over to her and Lena tries to explain through her tears.  
“God, Alex, I got to the apartment, and I was so happy for our lunch date, and I walked in, and there was so much blood. The couch was covered, and all of our pictures were off the walls. I looked around for a moment, and found this hard drive in the cushion. I came as soon as I found the tape,I can’t do this Alex, she could be dead!”  
Alex goes green and grasps Lena by the forearms.  
“Lena, we’re going to find her. I swear to Rao, I’ll hunt till the ends of the earth to get her back. Now, what we’re going to do is look at this drive , and then we’re gonna get her back, okay?”  
Lena nods and takes a moment to exercise her old trusty coping method. Little Boxes, we need the Little Boxes. She knows she shouldn’t, shouldn’t resort back to unhealthy coping methods she dropped when she and Kara got together, but she can’t see any other way to focus on getting the love of her life back.  
She pinches herself lightly, and follows Alex as she dials Jonn, and leads them both into an empty conference room with a projector, hooking up her computer and plugging in the drive. Jonn arrives and gently hugs Alex before turning to Lena and holding out a small bundle, looking stricken.  
“She wanted me to have an emergency pack for you, there is one of her shirts, a copy of her mother’s necklace, and a blanket. Do not worry Ms. Luthor, we will get her back, and we will make whoever was foolish enough to capture her pay, I swear to that.”  
She nods and the little boxes rattle as she unravels the bundle, taking the shirt and lifting it up to her nose, catching the scent of Kara. Pure sunshine, captured in vanilla and roses, her favorite flower. Lena takes a moment to soak in the fact that she’s gone, at least for now. She puts the shirt down and takes the necklace, clasping it around her neck. She nods to Alex and watches as she presses play on the one video on the drive. 

“ Lena, if you’re watching this I’m going to assume that I’ve been taken.”  
Kara looks grave, the telling scrunch in between her eyebrows a tell tale sign of her worry.“If I’ve been taken, that means that my super genius has taken this to Alex and you are watching this together. I need you both to stay strong, and know that I will fight, with all I have, to get back to both of you. Now, I had Winn put a secret tracker in my suit, it will detect if my vitals drop, and will alert Lena via call, in which case the tracker will allow Lena to hear what is happening. If this call hasn’t happened, it means that I’m still fighting. Now, I need Lena to use her phone to trace the tracker, the website to trace it will be in a note titled “Always”. This will allow you to see where I am. Alex, I don’t want you to rush in, guns half cocked, and get yourself killed for me. Take a day, gather information, and come prepared. Lena, you made the yellow sun lamps, give the portable ones to Alex, and don’t go off the edge because I’m gone. Don’t use the boxes, don’t shut off the emotions, the boxes won’t help, you don’t need them. I believe in both of you, and I love you both with all of my heart. Please, be safe.”  
Tears are in both womens eyes as they see the one they love tearing up by the end of the video. Lena allows herself to feel properly, shutting out the boxes and trying to ride the waves of pain and anxiety she feels. Alex reaches out to her, and gives a hug before slowly standing. Rubbing a hand over her face, she turns to Lena.  
“Now, we prepare. We take today to track her, gain intel, and prepare for the extraction, and then tomorrow, we get our girl back, both of us, because I know it will kill you to stay here, okay Lena?”  
The raven haired woman nods, sniffing once before opening her notes, following Alex to the debrief room where Winn, Agent Vasquez, and Jonn all wait. She opens the note and waits as the webpage loads, showing that Kara is being held at the docks, inside an abandoned warehouse. She shows Alex.  
“Winn, I want you to pinpoint her location, make sure we know where to look, and get any security footage from the last 48 hours, any suspicious individuals, I want them run through the database we have, are we clear?”  
He gulps and rubs his red eyes as he nods. Lena and Alex both sit and discuss what will happen tomorrow.


	2. Preparing For War (We're Gonna Kill This Bitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Lena, and what are she and Alex going to do to get their Kryptonian back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter isn't as bad, but still y'all. Lena gets a hug, but not the one she wants. Everyone needs a hug. Hell, I need a hug after writing this. This one is a bit shorter but the next chapter definitely makes up for it. Less angst this time, double the angst next time. Once again, i'm so sorry Ms. Luthor. Enjoy the chapter!

“Alex, I can’t help but feel that Cadmus is behind this. I mean, Mother hasn’t been happy since it reached the news that I was dating Kara, and she visited me the other day to make it known,”  
Lena is finally processing all that has happened. The pain of knowing that Kara is hurt, but not what took her, or what is happening to her. The confusion caused by the fact that Kara, her beautiful Kryptonian, could be taken, though not easily, if all the blood in the apartment is anything to go off of. They sit in silence for a while, waiting for something, anything, to show up on Winn’s monitor. After an hour, Winn shoots up out of his seat, hugging Alex and Lena as he quickly rambles.  
“Okay, so Kara is seemingly shot with kryptonite, completely incapacitated, they take her here in this van, and then they never come back out. So, I tasked Kal-El with scouting out the warehouse, to check if anything is out of the ordinary about 30 minutes ago. He just got back to me, the warehouse is reinforced with lead, so he couldn’t scan it, but he did manage to hear someone mention Lillian, and Cadmus, and we believe that they’re behind it,”.  
Lena lets out a cold laugh and everyone turns to her.  
“What, are you surprised? She hates Supergirl, hates that I’ve turned my back on the Luthor legacy by ‘letting alien scum breed me’, and as if fucking me up in my adolescence wasn’t enough, she has to continue to do it even after I’ve told her that I’m not truly a Luthor, which is just magnificent. My plan to propose to the love of my life was completely fucked by my psychopath of a mother who wants to kill the one positive thing in my life,”.  
And Lena Luthor finally breaks. The whole room watches as she crumbles in on herself, before looking up, seeing the stares, and booking it for the training room. Alex runs after her as she sobs, punching a wall as soon as she reaches her destination. She winces at the pain, but it distracts her from the breathtaking pain, the aching in her chest, so she punches again, and again, and again, before Alex grabs her gently, pulling her back into the present. Alex gently grabs her, pulls her into a hug, and cries with her. Cries over the loss of her sister, cries for the little Lena Luthor who was ruined by her mother, cries for the pain Kara is undoubtedly going through, and cries for the opportunity that was ruined by Lillian Luthor.  
After Lena calms, Alex gently reaches for her hands, stretching them out and wincing as she feels for breaks.  
“You’re fine. No breaks, but there will be extremely heavy bruising. Lena, I know we never got along… Hell, I hated you, but seeing how much you love my sister, and how different you are from the rest of them, I couldn’t be prouder to call you my sister. And after we get out of this mess? I’m treating you to ice cream, and we’re bonding over shitty relationships with our mothers, mark my words. Let's get back to the debrief room, make a plan for tomorrow, sleep, and then get her back, okay? Let’s get through this, shove Lillian as far down as we can into the blackest pit we can find in the DEO’s worst black site, and let’s let our family finally live happily,”  
Lena rubs her eyes, nods, and holds onto Alex as they walk back to the room. As soon as they reach the front of the room, soft, caring Alex disappears, and Director Danvers makes an appearance.  
“Lena and I will be spearheading the attack tomorrow. We’ll be getting Kara, and evacuating her afterwards. We will have all available agents there to back us up, and we will capture Lillian Luthor, dead or alive, am I understood?”  
Everyone in the room nods, too scared to disobey the two women. Lena takes over the conversation.  
“With Supergirl out of commission, we will be in more danger. I have a prototype that will protect all agents from the weapons that Cadmus is known to use. Jonn, I have a device that will allow you to further use your telepathy, making you able to not only detect Cadmus agents, but also use their own minds against them. We will be using deadly force, and I want none of you to hesitate to take out Lillian. She has tormented this world for far too long, and it will be a better place without her in it. Now, everyone needs to sleep, we’re in for a taxing day tomorrow. Thank you,”  
Lena goes and sits down as everyone files out of the room, leaving her, Jonn, and Alex. Lena reaches into her bag, pulls out her prescription sleeping meds, and pops two, taking a small drink as Alex hands her a bottle of water.  
“Didn’t know you had medicine to sleep, Lena, are you alright?”  
“Don’t worry Alex, I usually don’t have to take them, I haven’t since your sister started to sleep over, but, seeing as though she is not here, I doubt I will be able to sleep without them, honestly, I probably won’t sleep with them,”.  
Alex nods, and watches silently as Lena leaves to change into her sister’s sweatpants and shirt, and lays down on her bunk in the DEO’s med-bay.


	3. A Hero Needs Saving (Ha, We Fucked On That Couch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture that Kara endures during her kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst that I've been waiting for. Truly, the worst thing I've put a character through. Hope y'all enjoy, and I'd love if you would leave comments. Also, this was quickly scanned over before it was posted, so I apologize for any silly mistakes or misspelled words.

Time had crawled by for Kara. being injected with liquid kryptonite and dunked in it will do that to you. Lillian had gotten into her and Lena’s apartment, shot her in the stomach with a kryptonite bullet, and taken her. Sure, she had tried to fight, but man, old lady’s got gains for being 80. After Lillian had gotten her there, she had taunted her as she squirmed in pain, moaning and dry heaving, had taken a lead pipe, coated in powdered kryptonite, and nicely put, beat the shit out of her. Her nose was broken, along with 4 ribs, 6 fingers, she’s pretty sure she can feel internal bleeding. All of this had taken an insurmountable amount of time, and had almost broken her.   
While Lillian had spewed garbage about aliens, and how Kara would never be enough for her daughter, Kara was slowly giving up. The wounds Lillian inflicted were killing her, she could feel it, hell, she could see it. The kryptonite was up to her abdomen, the toxic green slowly spreading through her veins. But that was nothing compared to Lillian’s words of how much better, safer, Lena would be once Kara was gone. This is truly what started to break her down, caused her to stop fighting as much. Kara just hoped that Lena would find her flash drive, and know that she loved her.  
Lillian, after leaving the room for a while, came back with Hank Henshaw, who was obviously there to continue to push her body to its limits. He grabbed a kryptonite blade, slowly turning it to the left, and then to the right, smiling slightly before plunging it into her abdomen, tearing through muscle and tissue. Kara refuses to scream, not wanting to give them the satisfaction, but cannot contain the small whimper that escapes her clenched teeth.  
“Ah, does Supergirl finally want to give up? To let her repulsive alien body give up and die? That’s just too bad, wouldn’t want you to escape the Hell I’ve set up, now would we?”  
Kara glares at the women, sneering as Hank twists and thrusts upward, piercing an organ. Someone, anyone, just fucking kill me already.  
“I can see the pain in your eyes, alien whore. Maybe you should’ve stayed on Krypton, died with it, saved the world from more scum like your cousin.”  
Kara lets out a small growl and struggles to stand, the heavy chains bound around her wrists chafing them, pulling on her arms as they’re stretched to the ceiling.  
“Did you know that Lena and I, your daughter and I, made love on that couch? We spent hours on it, and you sat on it. Sat in the same place where I made her fall apart, made her feel loved, like she was worth something. How does it feel that I single-handedly unraveled all that you made her believe, all on that couch? Does it make you angry, make you sad that the last Luthor heir is with me? That I can take care of her better than you ever did? That I support her, and make sure that she believes in herself, that she realizes that she’s capable of being loved? Does it make you want to hurt me, so you can hurt her? Well, go ahead, hurt me, hell, you can kill me, but just know that it’s not going to change anything. I still made Lena Luthor feel better than you ever could, and you can’t take that away from her.”  
Lillian makes a noise deep in her throat, one of deep disgust.  
“You stupid scum. You think that I am beneath killing you? Beneath releasing my daughter from whatever spell you’ve obviously put on her? I swear to God, or Rao, or whatever deity you believe in, I’ll do it, I’ll kill you, and it will break her, and I may die, but I’ll die with the knowledge that I freed her, that I took you away. And that will be enough,”  
Lillian nods at Henshaw and he picks up another knife, this one long, skinny, and deadly sharp, and plunges it into Kara’s chest, right above her heart. He then picks up a vial of liquid kryptonite, forcing open Kara’s mouth as she weakly fights him, and forces her to swallow it. As it scorches her insides, makes them turn inside out, her vitals drop, she feels it, knows that Lena can probably hear her, and so she stops screaming, and uses her last bit of fight to speak to her through Lillian.  
“You know, I was going to propose. I had it all planned out. I would take her out to some fancy restaurant, would dress up in the suit that she loves, and then I’d get on one knee and propose. You won’t break her, you won’t, you can’t, cause her to become a Luthor after I’m gone, because she loves me, and she knows that it would break my heart to see her fall from grace. She’ll move on, find someone new, get married, and have the life that you took from her. And at the end of the day, where will you be? Still plotting, still angry at Lionel, and Lex, for leaving you, for letting themselves disappear. But, in the end, you will wither and die, and Lena will still be here, so in the end, I still win don’t I? So, kill me, and I swear to Rao, I will ruin your life, all the way from Rao’s light, I swear I will.”  
And as Kara starts to fade, she whispers a last, “I love you Lena Kieran Luthor, and I always will” before she finally succumbs to the pain.


	4. Why Hold On When You Know You're Going To Have To Let Go? (Get Rick Rolled, Cunt!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening to Kara? How is Lena Luthor going to live with the consequences, and what the fuck is Lillian Luthor's problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been extremely unmotivated, but I saw the comments and got a small boost, so I hope you like the chapter!

Lena is on her way to the warehouse with Alex when the call comes through. They are weaving through traffic on Alex’s bike, 8 black DEO vans carrying as many agents as they can behind them. Lena answers the call and it automatically connects to her helmet. She listens closely as she looks, sees the tracker’s number and taps Alex.

“It’s Kara! Her vitals are dropping! We’ve got to get there, now, I can’t lose her!”

Lena listens to the call as Alex speeds up, pushing the bike to it’s limits.

“You know. I was going to propose. I had it all planned out. I would take her out to some fancy restaurant, would dress up in the suit that she loves, and then I’d get on one knee and propose. You won’t break her, you won’t, you can’t cause her to become a Luthor after I’m gone, because she loves me, and she knows that it would break my heart to see her fall from grace. She’ll move on, find someone new, get married, and have the life that you took from her. And at the end of the day, where will you be? Still plotting, still angry at Lionel, and Lex, for leaving you, for letting themselves disappear. But, in the end, you will wither and die, and Lena will still be here, so in the end, I still win don’t I? So, kill me, and I swear to Rao, I _will_ ruin your life, all the way from Rao’s light, I swear I will.”

“I love you Lena Kieran Luthor, and I always will”  
 _Oh my god, Mother’s done it, she’s killed her._ Lena closes her eyes and slowly puts her hand in her pocket, grabs her last chance, and plunges the needle filled with Kara’s blood, the serum that should turn her kryptonian, just for a little while, into her thigh, even as her eyes fill with tears. As the fluid spreads throughout her body, she taps Alex.

“I’ve been working on something that would allow me to stay with Kara, that would hopefully turn me kryptonian. It’s still experimental, and it won’t last forever, but it’s my last chance. It’s currently working its way through my body, I’m going to fly us there, and we’re going to save her.”

Alex’s eyes get wide but she nods as she pulls the bike over, signalling for the vans to continue forward. Lena feels power coursing through her body, and without a second thought, grabs Alex and starts to _fly._

If this were any other situation, Lena would be ecstatic, but it’s not, and she isn’t, she is only worried about getting to Kara and saving her. She flies to the docks in seconds, setting Alex down and breaking through the door. She rushes in, immediately disregarding all morals as Cadmus agents come to her, to try and stop her. She tears through them, continuing forward to where she can hear her mother, continuing to taunt Kara, even as Supergirl takes one of her last breaths. Lena rushes to her Mother, throwing her into a wall and quickly grabbing Kara.

“Please hold on, just for a couple moments darling, please don’t leave me”

Lena grabs Kara’s hand, squeezing gently before setting up the portable yellow sun lamps. Lillian comes up behind Lena, grabbing onto her hand and driving a kryptonite dagger through her arm. Lena screams, expecting to feel the pain that Kara describes every time the alloy is used on her. 

The blade passes through her arm, but does not cause additional pain. Lena sees the surprised look on Lillian’s face before she pulls the blade out and uses it to pin her mother to the wall, the blade stuck through her shirt into the metal wall. _Get rickrolled,_ _cunt_. Lena continues to set up the lamps, the wound already healing. She hears Kara’s quickly fading heartbeat and screams as Alex runs into the room.

“Alex, they aren’t helping, we have to get her back to the DEO!”

Alex nods and Lena picks up Kara as Jonn rushes into the room and picks up Alex. Together they both fly back to the DEO, going as fast as they can without hurting their precious cargo. They reach the agency, Lena creating a small crater in her haste. They rush into the med-bay, Alex gesturing for Lena to lay her sister on the bed. Lena quickly does so before going to the counter and reaching for the second drawer on the left.

The drawer that contains a kryptonite inhibitor that will slow down the spread of kryptonite, and hopefully save Kara’s life. 

“What are you doing Lena? I need help, she’s crashing!”

Lena ignores her and pulls out the small box, wires running out of it. She quickly moves to place it on Kara’s chest before Alex stops her.

“Is this going to work? What is it, and is it going to hurt her?”

Jonn speaks as Lena bats Alex’s hands aside and goes to work, connecting the wires to Kara and using a small needle located on the bottom of the inhibitor to connect it to Kara’s chest.

“It seems to be a prototype of a kryptonite inhibitor that Lena has made. She hid it in the drawer in case she needed it when we extracted Kara, and it’s a good thing she did. The kryptonite seems to have almost completely flooded her system, and this should slow the spread down enough so that the sun lamps can recharge her cells, letting them expel the kryptonite,”

Alex nods as Lena sighs, wiping her forehead and casting a worried glance to her girlfriend’s vitals, which are slowly leveling out, though they are still critical.

She turns to Alex and smiles as she goes to hug her. Lena gestures to the sun lamps.

“Now that the spread has been virtually stopped, it’s time to turn on the sunlamps, let her cells recharge so they can combat the kryptonite. We can also see if my blood matches Kara’s, if the two match, we can perform a small blood transfusion to help with the process?”

Alex nods and flips a small switch on the bottom of the lamp, letting a warm, golden glow to fill the small room. Lena sits when Alex gestures to the second bed beside Kara’s. Alex flips another switch, this one producing red sunlight. Lena automatically feels the power drain from her body as Alex grabs a needle and an alcohol pad. Alex quickly swabs the crook of Lena’s elbow, piercing the skin and collecting a small amount of blood to sample. Lena sits quietly, gazing at Kara’s face, seeing all the damage her mother has done, and vowing to never let anyone hurt Kara ever again. Alex returns, grinning widely. Lena looks up from the blonde’s face.

“Well, we have only good news, so I’ll just tell you. Your cells have all completely converted their mitochondria into more chloroplast looking, sunlight processing organelles, ones that are identical to Kara’s. This means that not only is your biological status now permanently Krypotonian, but that you can also give Kara the blood transfusion she needs.”

Lena grins widely.

“Okay then, let’s get the blood and start the transfusion, I don’t want her in pain for longer than she has to be,”.

Alex nods and grabs another needle, this one connected to a blood bag. She quickly takes as much blood as she safely can, Lena urging her to take as much as possible. Alex fills two blood bags, and sets them up on an IV pole before sticking Kara with a needle, hooking her up to the clean blood. Lena gets up from her bed and Alex shuts off the red sun lamp. Lena moves to sit next to Kara, but is stopped by Alex.

“Lena, you just gave blood, you need to go and eat. Have Winn run out and get you something, and something for Kara when she wakes up. Take a moment and change out of those clothes, and rest for a bit, you aren’t going to be able to help Kara if you can’t take care of yourself, please?”

Lena nods and stands up, swaying lightly. She moves towards the door where she encounters Jonn. 

“Ah, Ms. Luthor, just the person I was looking for. I’ve tasked Mr. Schott with chinese pickup for both you and Kara. Oh, I also got this coffee for you,”

“Thank you, and could you please tell Winn that I appreciate him picking up food?”

Jonn nods and Lena goes to change out of the tactical pants, shirt, and jacket she wore for the extraction, sipping her coffee before tossing it into a trash bin. She reaches the locker room for the DEO and grabs some of Kara’s sweats, along with a tank top and a National City University college sweatshirt of Kara’s. She slips on the clothes after taking a quick shower, and then goes back to Kara’s room in the med-bay. As Lena walks through the door Kara starts to convulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I just couldn't resist making y'all squirm, even for a short bit. Thank you for reading, don't be shy to tell me what I suck at, or what y'all think is going to happen in the comments, and I'll catch you next time!


End file.
